Descendants devant le film
by JustMechante
Summary: Les Vks et les Aks se retrouvent dans une salle de cinéma pour regarder les film descendants 1&2. Leurs parents sont aussi présent dans la salle.
1. Chapter 1

**_INTRO_**

Salut je commence une fanfic sur Descendants. Je vais mettre une traduction en anglais mais je ne suis pas sur de l'orthographe donc pardonner moi.

Je vais essayé de poster le plus possible.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Evie était devant son miroir en train de se préparer. Mal griffonné quelques dessins sur son cahier d'art. Jay parlais avec Lonnie et Chad. Quand à Carlos, il était dehors en train de jouer avec Camarade et Jane le regarder assise sur un banc.  
Quand soudain une lumière brilla autour d'eux et les emmena dans une salle de cinéma. Quand la lumière se dissipa, les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux et ils purent aperçevoir silhouettes de leurs parents, d'Audrey et d'autres personnes. Dans la salle se trouvait donc Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Doug, Camarade, ainsi que la reine Belle, le roi Adam, Cendrillon et son mari, la Bonne Fée, Anita et Roger, Blanche-Neige et Simplet, Aurore et son prince, Aladin et Jasmine. Puis de l'autre côter de la pièce, se trouvait Jafar, Cruella, la Méchante Reine et Maléfique.  
Tout les méchants étaient assis avec des bracelets pour empêcher quiconque d'utiliser leur magie, même si Cruella n'en à pas.  
Soudain une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, tout le monde la regarda.

«- C'est toi qui nous a amené ici? Demanda Mal.  
\- Oui et si vous êtes ici, c'est pour regarder votre passé ainsi que votre avenir! S'exclama la jeune fille.  
\- Sommes nous obliger de les avoirs ici? Demanda Jay en pointant les méchants du doigt.  
\- Oui, mais ils ne seront là que pour le premier film!  
\- On aura des aura des pop-corn? Demanda Carlos.»

La jeune fille fait apparaître des pop-corn pour chaque personne.

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long.


	2. Chapter 2

«- Installer vous où vous voulez! Et si quelqu'un parle pendant le film alors le film s'arrêtera automatiquement. Puis la jeune fille disparut. »

Tout le monde prit place sur les canapés. Dans l'un des canapés à découvrir Jay, Carlos, Evie et Mal. Dans un second, Ben et ses parents. Doug, Jane et Lonnie. À gauche du canapé occupé par Ben et ses parents se trouvent, Chad et ses parents ainsi que la Bonne Fée. À côter se trouve Audrey et ses parents. Du côter droit de celui des VKS pour leurs parents, et du côter gauche se sont Roger, Anita, Aladin et Jasmine. Le film commença.

 **Mal: Il était une fois, il ya très très longtemps.**

«- C'est ta voix Mal! S'exclama Evie.

\- Je l'entend E! »

 **Mal: Non! Rectification il y a une vingtaine d'années la belle épousa sa bête devant 6000 de leurs amies plus proches et intime.**

«- 6000! S'exclama Tchad.

\- C'est beaucoup. Dit Jay. »

 **Mal: Le gâteau était énorme au lieu de lune de miel.**

«- Vous n'avez pas eu de lune de miel? Demanda Ben à ses parents.

\- Non! Mais nous avons prévu de la faire. Répondit Adam. »

 **Mal: La bête réuni tous les royaumes et ce roi des États-Unis d'Auradon. Il rassembla tous les méchants et leurs acolytes, c'est à dire toute les gens vraiment intéressant.**

«- Nous sommes intéressants! S'exclama Tchad. »

 **Mal: Et il est expédia sur l'île de l'Oublie avec une barrière magique pour les empêcher de partir. Voilà mon quartier, pas de magie, pas de Wi-Fi, et pas de porte de sortie.**

«- Vous n'aviez pas de Wi-Fi !? S'exclama Audrey choqué.

\- Sur une île isolé, donc non nous n'avions pas de Wi-Fi. Répondit Jay. »

 **Mal: Enfin c'est ce que je croyais un peu de patience vous n'allez pas tarder à nous rencontrer, mais d'abord voilà ce qui est arrivé.**

 **Tailleur: Manche! Tour de tête!**

 **Adam: Commentaire est il possible que tu sois déjà couronner le mois prochain, tu n'est qu'un bébé.**

Ben s'enfonça dans le canapé.

 **Belle: Il va avoir 16 ans très cher!**

«- Merci maman! S'exclama Ben. »

 **Ben: Salut papa!** **Adam: 16 ans est trop jeune pour être couronner roi, je n'ai pas pris une bonne décision avant mes 42 ans!**

 **Belle: Tu as décidé de m'épouser à 28 ans!**

«- Ohh! S'exclama Jay.

\- Je m'en souviens j'ai fini par dormir dans la chambre d'ami! S'exclama le roi. »

 **Adam: Mais c'était soit toi soit mademoiselle Samovar. Je plaisante.**

 **Ben: Maman, papa j'ai déjà choisi ma première proclamation. J'ai décidé que les enfants de l'île de l'Oublie aurais le droit de s'installer à Auradon.**

«- Nous t'en remercions encore Ben! S'exclama Evie. »

 **Ben: À chaque fois que je vois cette île, j'ai l'impression qu'on a abandonné.**

 **Adam: Les enfants de nos ennemis jurés vivaient-ils entre nous?**

 **Ben: On en a fait un petit groupe de ceux qui ont besoin. Je suis ai déjà choisi.**

 **Adam: À bon!**

 **Belle: Toi aussi je t'ai donné une chance. Qui sont leurs parents?**

 **Ben: Cruella d'Enfer, Jafar, la Méchante Reine et ... Maléfique.**

 **Tailleur: Ohhhh!**

«Je crois qu'il a fait peur à son tailleur! Chuchota Jay. »

 **Adam: Maléfique! Il n'y a pas de méchant méchant sur cette île!**

«- Merci l'homme bête! Ria Maléfique. »

 **Ben: Papa écoute moi au moins!**

 **Adam: Je ne veux pas entendre parler ils sont coupables de crime innommable!**

«- Période bête? Demanda Carlos.

\- Oui! Répondit Ben. »

 **Ben: Mais leurs enfants sont innocents, accordons leur droit de vivre une vie normale!**

«- Tu as raison, ils ne sont pas nous! S'exclama Maléfique. »

 **Ben: Papa!** **Adam: Tu as raison leurs enfants sont innocents!**

 **Belle: Bravo tu comme gagné! Allons y!**

«- Je vais vous laisser prendre une pause! Le buffet de la nourriture des bonbons et des boisons.

* * *

Voilà une suite la seconde est en cour!


	3. Chapter 3

«- Réinstallez vous le film va reprendre!»  
Puis la jeune fille disparut de nouveau. L'écran noir s'alluma et l'image montrait Mal de dos une musique commença. Les quatres Vks s'enfonçèrent dans le canapé quand tout le monde les regarde.

 **Mal**  
 ** **Ils disent que j'ai des ennuis  
Ils disent que je suis mauvais  
Ils disent que je suis méchant  
Et cela me rend heureux****  
 _Ils  
disent que je suis méchante  
Ils disent que je suis le diable  
Et je suis ravie de 'entendre_

«- T'es sur que tu veux pas que je t'inscrive aux cours d'art? Demanda Ben.

\- Sur! »

 **Jay**  
 ** **Un sale non-bien****

 _Jusqu'aux_ ** **os**** ** **Ton pire cauchemar**** ** **Je ne peux pas me ramener à la maison****  
 _Un méchant  
crasseux  
Ton pire cauchemar  
Tu peux me renvoyer chez moi_

 **Evie**  
 ** **Alors j'ai un peu de mal  
Dans mon sang  
Peux-tu m'en vouloir?  
Je n'ai jamais eu d'amour****  
 _Alors j'ai de la malice  
Dans mon sang  
Tu veux me blâmer?  
Personne ne m'a jamais aimé_

 _«_ _\- Est-ce vrai? Demanda Jane._

 _\- On vit sur l'île avec les méchants, et nos parents sont des méchants alors oui c'est vrai. »_

 **Carlos**  
 ** **Ils pensent que je suis sans pitié  
Une hotte à faible vie ,  
je me sens tellement inutile  
Misunderstood****  
 _ILs Que je suis pensent insensible  
Capuche sur - la - Tete, hors de la société  
Je me sens Tellement inutile  
Incompris_

«- Vous passez vos journées à chanter alors que vous faites pour vos corvets et bien plus! S'écria Cruella.

\- Ne pas parler comme ça à cet enfant! S'exclama Anita »

 **Mal et Evie**  
 ** **Miroir, miroir sur le mur  
Qui est le plus méchant de tous?  
Bienvenue dans mon monde méchant, monde méchant****  
 _Miroir oh mon beau miroir  
Qui est le plus mauvais d'entre nous?  
Bienvenue dans mon monde diabolique, monde diabolique_

 **«** **\- Je suis presque sur que c'est 'qui est la plus belle de toute'! S'exclama Audrey.**

 **\- Pas sur l'île, personne ne s'en sousie, sauf ma mère! Répondit Evie.**

 **\- Excuser moi jeune fille, j'ai crue que vous veniez de m'insulter! S'exclama la méchante reine.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'elle a fait! Et vous ne pouvez rien faire, vu qu'elle a raison! S'exclama Mal en défendant son amie. »**

 ** **À nous****

 ** **Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle, le cœur  
Pourri jusqu'au cœur  
Je suis pourri jusqu'au trognon, le noyau  
Qui pourrait demander plus?  
Je ne suis rien comme le gamin suivant, comme le gamin d'à côté  
je suis pourri, je suis pourri au  
je suis pourri au coeur****  
 _Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle, moelle  
Pourri jusqu'à la moelle  
Je suis pourri moelle, moelle  
Qui en voudrait plus?  
Je n'ai rien en commun avec le gamin, le gamin qui vit près de chez vous  
Je suis pourri jusqu'à la ..., pourri jusqu'à la ...  
Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle_

 **Mal**  
 ** **Appelez-moi un intrigeur  
Appelez-moi un monstre  
Comment pouvez-vous dire ça?  
Je suis juste ... unique! ****  
_Ils disent que je suis intrigante  
Ils disent que je suis un monstre  
Comment osent-ils dire ça?  
Je suis simplement ... unique!_

«- Vrai! S'exclama Ben »

 **Jay**  
 ** **Quoi, moi? Un traître?  
Tu n'as pas ton dos?  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ça? ****  
_Quoi? Moi? Un traitre?  
Je n'assure pas tes arrières?  
Je n'ai pas d'amis!  
Où est le problème?_

«- Mon dieu il va se bénir! S'exclama Belle.

\- Il a volé c'est bien mon fils! S'exclama Jafar »

 **Evie**  
 ** **Alors je suis un mec  
Alors je suis un flirt  
Je me suis cassé le coeur?  
Je t'ai fait mal? ****  
_Alors comme ça je suis associale  
Alors comme ça je suis une charmeuse  
Je t'ai brisé le cœur?  
Je t'ai fait du mal?_

«- Tu flirt toujours avec tout les mecs? Demanda Doug un peu jaloux.

\- Non! Pas toujours. »

 **Carlos**  
 ** **Le passé est passé  
Pardonnez, oubliez  
La vérité est ...  
Vous ne voyez rien encore! ****  
_Le passé appartient au passé  
Pardonne, oublie tout ça  
La vérité c'est ...  
Que tu n'as encore rien vu!_

 **Mal et Evie**  
 ** **Miroir, miroir sur le mur  
Qui est le plus méchant de tous?  
Bienvenue dans mon monde méchant, monde méchant****  
 _Miroir oh mon beau miroir  
Qui est le plus mauvais d'entre nous?  
Bienvenue dans mon monde diabolique, monde diabolique_

 **«** **\- Il va vraiment finir par ce bénisseur! S'exclama la reine »**

 ** **À nous****

 ** **Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle, le cœur  
Pourri jusqu'au cœur  
Je suis pourri jusqu'au trognon, le noyau  
Qui pourrait demander plus?  
Je ne suis rien comme le gamin suivant, comme le gamin d'à côté  
je suis pourri, je suis pourri au  
je suis pourri au coeur****  
 _Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle, moelle  
Pourri jusqu'à la moelle  
Je suis pourri moelle, moelle  
Qui en voudrait plus?  
Je n'ai rien en commun avec le gamin, le gamin qui vit près de chez vous  
Je suis pourri jusqu'à la ..., pourri jusqu'à la ...  
Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle_

«- Mon dieu vous avez des voix magnifique! Dit Belle.

\- Il faut vous inscrire à la chorale et aux cours de danse. Dit le Bonne Fée.

Euh ... Non merci! Dirent Carlos, Jay et Mal. »

Soudain tout le monde regardé Evie.

«- Quoi? Demanda Evie.

\- Tu veux faire partie de la chorale? Demanda Mal.

\- Quoi? Non, je préfère écrire et chanter pour moi. J'essaie juste d'oublier ce moment. Dit Evie avec un regard triste.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Blanche-Neige.

\- Rien de bien grave! Continuons le film. »

 **Mal vole une sucette à un bébé, soudainement le monde par en courant. Mal se retourne.**

 **Mal: Salut maman!**

 **Maléfique: Tu voles des sucettes Mal, qu'elle affreuse déception.**

 **Mal: Je suis un piqué à un bébé.**

«- Pourquoi tu t'en vendais? Demanda Tchad.

\- Parce que plus c'est petit, plus c'est méchant. Répondit Evie. »

 **Maléfique: Ma petite fille devient vilaine. {Maléfique cracha sur la sucette, la mit sous son bras} Render le à l'affreuse petite créature.**

«- Affreuse mais c'est qu'un bébé! S'exclama Belle.»

 **Mal: Maman!**

 **Maléfique: Ce sont les détails Mal, qui fait la différence entre la méchanceté et le mal incarné. Quand j'avais ton âge je maudissais déjà des royaumes entier.**

 **Mal: Des royaumes entier, oui!**

«-Est ce que ça tourne toujours autour d'eux? Demanda Jasmine.

\- Oui! Répondirent les Vks. »

 **Maléfique: Qu'est-ce que ... Viens avec moi tu vois, je me force à t'enseigner la seule chose qui a vraiment ... L'art d'être comme moi**

 **Mal: Oui je sais. Et je vais m'améliorer.**

 **Maléfique: Ohhh! Trève de bavardage, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous avez choisi quatre mois pour une nouvelle école ... à Auradon.**

 **Evie, Jay et Carlos essayaient de s'enfuir mais encore retenue.**

 **Mal: Quoi? Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dns un péntionna rempli de petite princesse en robe rose!**

«- Ehhh! S'éxclamèrent Jane et Lonnie.

\- Désoler pas vous deux les filles! S'excusa Mal. »

 **Evie: Et de sublime prince parfait! Pouah!**

 **Jay: Ouais! Et moi j'aime pas les uniformes sauf s'ils sont en cuir bien évidemant.**

«- Jay sur porte pas d'uniformes! Dit Ben.

\- Ouais, ba je savais pas. »

 **Carlos: J'ai lu quelque part qu'il autorise les chiens à Auradon. Maman dit que c'est les animaux enragés qui mangent tout cru les petits garçons pas sage!**

«- Vous avez raconté des mensonges à votre fils! S'exclama Anita »

 **Jay: Ouaff!**

«- Jay c'était pas sympas! S'exclama Lonnie. »

 **Mal: Oui maman on veut pas y aller!**

 **Maléfique: Oh! Il faut voir plus grand ma gargouille. La domination du monde est à notre portée. Bande de rigole! Mal!**

 **Une nouvelle pièce apparaît. Maléfique est assise sur une sorte de trône.**

 **Maléfique: Vous intégrez cette école, vous trouverez la bonne fée et vous me rapporterai sa baguette magique, facile comme bonjour.**

 **Mal: Qu'est-ce qu'o gagner?**

 **Maléfique: Nous aurons des trônes, telle mère telle fille.**

 **Carlos: Je crois qu'elle parlait de nous quatre.**

 **Maléfique: Tout ce qui joue entre toi et moi mon crapaud. Ressents tu de grand frisson quand tu vois des personnes innoncente souffrir?**

 **Mal: Ben oui, comme tout le monde!**

«- Non pas nous! S'exclamèrent les héros et leurs enfants. »

 **Maléfique: Rapporte moi la baguette est toutes les deux secondes ferons souffrir des innocents et encore bien pire encore en associant la baguette à mon sceptre, je serai dans la mesure de faire plier le bien et le mal celon ma vonlonté!**

 **Méchante Reine: Notre volonté!**

 **Maléfique: Notre volonté. Et si tu refuses tu seras puni jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ma grande!**

«- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça! S'exclama la Bonne Fée.

\- C'est ma fille donc si! »

 **Mal: Quoi! Maman ... ... ... D'accord si tu veux!**

 **Maléfique: J'ai gagné!**

 **Méchante Reine: Evie ma petite méchante en herbe, trouve toi un gentil prince, qui a un gros château avec des appartements somptueux pour sa belle-mère et des tas de miroir.**

 **Evie: Des tas de miroir.**

 **Méchante Reine: Ne ris pas à tes tours!**

«- Des manèges pour son âge! Et c'est pas parce qu'elle sourit que ça lui arrivea! S'exclama Blanche-Neige en regardant sa belle-mère.

 **Cruella: En tout cas il ne prendrons pas mon Carlos, il m'a manquerait trop.**

 **Carlos: C'est vrai maman?**

 **Cruella: Bien sur! Qui ferai ma couleur, qui brosserai mes fourrures, et, soigner mes corps aux pieds.**

 **Carlos: Enfin c'est pas ce qu'il ya de pire une nouvelle école.**

 **Cruella: Oh Carlos, ils ont des chiens à Auradon!**

 **Carlos: Ah non! Je ne veux pas y aller!**

«- Tu effraies ton propre fils! Tu lui a raconté n'importe quoi! S'exclama Cendrillon »

 **Jafar: Jay n'ira pas plus! J'en ai besoin pour remplir mon magasin, tu as volé quoi? Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! Une lampe!**

 **Jay: Papa j'ai déjà essayé!**

«- Toujours obsédé par les lampes! Ria Aladin avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Jasmin. »

 **Méchante Reine: Evie n'ira nul part avant d'avoir rectifier son mono-sourcils!**

À ce moment Evie sortie son miroir et se regarda, elle vérifia son maquiage.

«- Evie! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça! S'exclama Mal en prenant le miroir. »

 **Maléfique: Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous ?! Autre fois il suffisait qu'on prononce notre nom pour que tout le monde tremble de peur! Depuis 20 ans je cherche un moyen de quitter cette île!**

«- Tu peux toujours chercher! S'exclama Adam »

 **Maléfique: Depuis 20 ans, ils nous empêchent de nous venger. Nous venger de Blanche-Neige et de c'est horrible petits bonhommes!**

 **Méchante Reine: Aw!**

 **Maléfique: Nous venger d'Aladin et de son génie bouffi!**

 **Jafar: Celui-là je vais le ...**

 **Jay: Papa!**

 **Maléfique: Nous venger de chaque petit Dalmatiens sournois qui ont échappé à tes griffes!**

 **Cruella: Mais ils n'ont pas eu bébé, il n'a pas pris bébé, ils n'ont pas eu bébé, ahahah!**

«- Elle est vraiment folle! S'exclama Aurore. »

 **Maléfique: Quand à moi Maléfique!**

 **Méchante Reine: Ouh! Ouh!**

 **Maléfique: La plus méchante d'entre tous, je vais enfin pouvoir me vengeur de la belle au bois dormant et de son petit prince obstiné. Méchant!**

 **Cruella: Oui!**

 **Jafar: Oui, présent!**

 **Maléfique: Notre heure est lieu! Ma reine lui donne le miroir magique!**

 **Méchante Reine: Oui.**

 **Evie: C'est ça ton miroir magique?**

 **Méchante Reine: Mon miroir n'est plus ce qu'il était, nous non plus sur ce n'est plus que sur l'était. Il t'aidera à trouver des choses.**

 **Evie: Comme un prince!**

 **Méchante Reine: Où mon tour de taille!**

 **Maléfique: Où plutôt la baguette magique essaye de suivre!**

«Elle est la seule à réflèchire! S'exclama Tchad. »

 **Méchante Reine: Oui je te suis!**

 **Maléfique: Mon grimoire de sort où est mon, où est le grimoire. {la méchante reine pointe du doigt le frigo} Le coffre, le coffre, le coffre. Méchante Reine aide moi, je n'ai jamais compris commenter sur ouvre cette choisie!**

«- Je me retire ce que j'ai dit! Cette option n'est pas un coffre, mais un frigo! »

 **Méchante Reine: Abracadabra!**

 **Maléfique: Mon grimoire, vient ma gargouille! Oh le voici les sorte ne fonctionne pas ici, mais ils fonctionneront à Auradon. Tu te rappelles le temps où nous répondions le mal et que nous gâchions des vies?**

 **Méchante Reine: Comme ci c'était hier.**

 **Maléfique: À votre tour. Vous vous fabriquerez des souvenirs impérissables, mais tu devras suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Porte!**

 **Jay: Que la fête commence!**

 **Cruella: Carlos! Aller viens!**

 **Méchante Reine: Qui es-tu?**

 **Evie: Moi!**

 **Méchante Reine: Arh!**

 **Evie: Toi!**

 **Méchante Reine: Oui allons y!**

«- Toujours obsédé par la beauté, mais ta fille n'a pas souffrir de ça! Dit Simplet. »

 **Jafar: Récite notre contrat!**

 **Jay: Le voleur n'attend pas le nombre d'année.**

 **Jafar: Va t'en je vais verser une larme.**

 **Jay: J'apprends mon sac!**

 **Jafar: Oui!**

 **Jay: Papa!**

 **Jafar: J'arrive.**

 **Maléfique: L'avenir du monde libre repose sur tes frêles épaule ne fait pas tout rater! Mal!**

«C'est trop sur les épaules d'une jeune fille. Dit la Bonne Fée. »

* * *

Voilà une suite.

Laisser un commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**La scène s'ouvre sur Carlos et Jay sortant de la limousine.**

 **Carlos: Arrête! T'as pris tout le reste, pourquoi tu veux ça, on sait même pas ce que c'est!**

 **Jay: Parce que tu le veux!**

 **Carlos: Non!**

 **Jay: Donne le moi!**

 **Mal: Les garçons, les garçons, on nous regarde.**

 **J** **ay: J'ai fait un peu de rangement. Lève toi.**

 **BF: Laisser cette place dans l'état où vous avez trouvé. Et priez de reposer ce que vous avez voler.**

 **Jay: Salut ma jolie, je m'appelle Jay.**

 **Audrey: Ahw!**

«- À peine vous arrivez et Jay tu drague! S'exclama Chad un peu jaloux. »

 **BF: Bienvenue à Auradon mes chères petits. Je me vois près de moi la bonne fée. Le proviseur de cette école.**

 **Mal: Vous êtes la bonne fée, comme dans Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo?**

 **BF: Bibidi-Bobidi, on connait ses classiques.**

 **Mal: Ouais, je me suis toujours demandé ce que** **Cendrillon a ressentit, lorsque vous êtes apparut, jaillissant de nul part avec votre baguette magique et votre sourire bienveillant et votre baguette magique!**

«- Et elle ne sait pas rendu compte que Mal voulait voler sa baguette! Quel fée stupide! S'exclama Maléfique à la méchante Reine. »

 **BF: Cette histoire remonte à il y a longtemps. Ou comme je le dis toujours 'évite de retourner dans le passé, où vous passerez à coter de l'avenir.**

 **Ben: Très content de faire enfin votre connaissance moi c'est Ben.**

 **Audrey: Prince Benjamin, qui sera bientôt roi!**

«T'étais obligée de rajouter ça! Dit Ben. »

 **Evie: J'étais conquise dès le mot prince, ma mère est reine par conséquence moi je suis une princesse aussi.**

 **Audrey: La méchante Reine n'a pas de statue reconnue chez nous, et, d'ailleurs toi non plus.**

«- Audrey! S'exclama Aurore.

\- Excusez moi Evie!

\- Elle n'accepte pas tes excuses! S'exclama la méchante reine d'un ton menaçant, ce qui fit peur à Evie.

\- Excuse accepter Audrey! S'exclama Evie d'une petite voix, avant de recevoir une gifle au visage et de tomber à terre.

\- Evie! S'exclamèrent les Vks et les Aks.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à lever la main sur elle, veille sorcière! Cria la Bonne Fée.

\- Je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fille!

\- Evie, mon enfant est-ce que ça va?

\- Je vais bien bonne fée, ce n'est pas la première fois! »

Les rois et les reines présent, regardèrent la jeune fille qui était de nouveau s'assise avec ses amies, Mal avait échange de place de sorte à ce qu'elle et Jay soit prêt de leurs parents, Jay avait un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Evie. Et Carlos avait Camarade dans ses bras.

 **Ben: Je vous présente Audrey.**

 **Audrey: Sa petite amie, n'est ce que Benny-Nouné.**

 **BF: Ben et Audrey vont vous faire visiter notre établissement je vous dis à demain les enfants. Les portes de la sagesse ne sont jamais clos, par contre la bibliothèque ferme à 23 heures, comme vous le savez je suis assez à cheval sur le couvre feu.**

«Oui je m'en souviens! Souria Cendrillon. »

 **Ben: C'est tellement, tellement chouette de faire enfin votre connaissance.** **Ce jour-là, je veux que cette événement reste gravée dans l'histoire. C'est du chocolat?**

«Vous n'aviez jamais mangé de sucrerie? Demanda Jane.

\- Non, nous devions que des aliments pourrit pour la plupart du temps. Répondit Evie. "

 **Ben: Comme ce jour où nos deux peuples ont commencé à s'entendre.**

 **Mal: Où le jour où tu as montré à tes quatre invités où se sont les toilettes.**

 **Ben: J'en ai fait un peu trop!**

 **Mal: Un peu plus que trop même. Ah ah!**

 **Audrey: Dis tu es bien la fille de Maléfique non? Je voulais te dire, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, même si ta mère a tué mes parents.**

«- Audrey, je pensais que nous t'avions mieux élever! S'exclama Phillipe.

\- Je suis désoler! Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Dit Audrey. »

 **Audrey: Oh! Ma mère est la Belle au ...**

 **Mal: Dormant, ouais, j'en ai parlé parler, et tu sais moi non plus je ne suis pas en colère après tes grands parents même s'il y avait eu des invités tout les habitants du royaume à leur baptême ridicule.**

 **Audrey: Ah! L'eau à couler sous les ponts.**

 **Mal: Des torants!**

 **Ma** **l et Audrey: Ahahah! Ahhhhh!**

«Ce moment est gênant. Dit Doug. »

 **Ben: Et cette visite! J'vous emmène alors? Ouais, notre établissement à été bâti il ya plus de 300 ans et été convertie en école par mon père quand il devenut roi.**

 **Ben tapa dans ses mains, et la statue ce changea en bête.**

 **Carlos: Ahhhh!**

Tout le monde pouffa de rire même Carlos.

 **Ben: Carlos, il est innoffensif, mon père que son statut soit ce qui change en bête pour nous rappeler que tout est posible.**

 **Mal: Est-ce qu'il perd ses poils?**

 **Ben: Ouais, ma mère lui interdit le canapé.**

«Ehh! S'exclama Adam.

\- C'est vrai que pendant un temps je t'interdisais le canapé. Répondit Belle. »

 **Mal: Donc, il ya beaucoup de magie, ici à Auradon? Par exemple des baguettes ce genre de choisi.**

 **Ben: Oui ça existe bien entendu, mais sur les pratiques plus beaucoup de magie. La plupart des gens sont des personnes comme les autres.** **Mal: Qui sont accessoirement roi ou reine.**

 **Audrey: C'est exactes,nos noble ligné remonte** **à plusieurs siècle.**

 **Ben: Doug, Doug vient voir!**

«Oh non! Moment gênant! Dit Doug en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. »

 **Ben: J'vous présente Doug, il va vous expliquer vos emplois du temps et vous faire visiter vos chambres. On ce voit plus tard d'accord. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à ...**

 **Audrey: Demander à Doug.**

 **Mal et Audrey: Ahahah! Ahhhhhhhh!**

 **Doug: Salut, je suis le fils de Simplet, vous savez il y avait Simplet, Joyeux, Grincheux, Prof, Timide, Dormeur et ... Salut, Bonjour ...**

 **Evie: Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine.**

«Depuis le début elle te plaît! S'exclama Jay en taquinant ses deux amis. »

 **Doug: D'accord des parlements de vos cours, je euh vous ai ai noté les matières obligatoires, histoire des hommes et des pirates, sécurité sur internet et euh cours de soutiens en équilibre.**

 **Mal: Laisse moi deviné nouvelle matière? Assez perdu de temps, allons voir nos chambres.**

 **Doug: Oh non, vos chambres sont de ce coter. Simplet, Joyeux, Grincheux, Timide, Prof, Dormeur et ...**

 **Carlos: Atchoume!**

 **La scène se déroule dans la chambre des garçons.** **Mal et Evie entre dans la chambre.**

 **Mal: Jay! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **Jay: Ça s'appelle du vole!**

 **Mal: Ok! Et qu'elle est l'intérêt?**

 **Jay: Eh bien, Mal, c'est comme si je m'achetais tout ce que je veux, sauf que c'est gratuit.**

 **Mal: D'accord. Tu peux toujours jouer à ça où sinon tu peux tout laisser ici, et le reprendre quand sur règnera sur le monde.**

 **Evie: Sur croirait entendre ta mère.**

 **Mal: Oh! Merci, ça me touche!**

 **Jay: Tu fais les choses à ta manière et je fais les choses à la mienne.**

 **Carlos: J'vous eu eu bande de nul! Jay tu devrais essayé mec, c'est génial.**

 **Jay: Oah!**

 **Mal: Les garçons! Vous avez oublié pourquoi on est dans cette école?**

 **Jay: La bonne fée, blablabla, baguette magique, blablabla.**

 **Mal: C'est une chance unique comme occasions. Réfléchissaient, on peut trouver notre vrai valeur à nos parents! Sur les preuves qui sont est méchants, et mauvais, qui est sans cœur, cruel et sans pitié. D'accord?**

 **Evie, Jay, Carlos: Oui!**

 **Mal: Evie, sortez les miroirs.**

 **Evie: Miroirs, miroirs magiques au devant mon nez où la baguette de la bonne fée est-elle cachée?**

 **Mal: La voilà!**

 **Carlos: Zoom en arrière.**

 **Evie: Miroirs magique recule un peu, non plus prêt, encore plus prêt, encore un peu.**

 **Carlos: Euh j'peux reprendre ma partie?**

«- Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de jouer à des jeux vidéo! Cria Cruella. »

 **Carlos: J'suis au niveau trois!**

 **Jay: Stop!**

 **Mal: Ils ont mis dans un musée, sur sait où il est?**

 **Carlos: À 3 kilomètres d'ici!**

 **Mal: On y va!**

 **Evie: C** **arlos!**

 **Carlos: C'est bon j'arrive!**

 **La scène suivante se trouve en dehors du musée.**

 **Mal: Aller! ... Regarde dans les miroirs!**

 **Evie: Mon mascara à couler?**

«- Tu n'est pas censé demandé, tu dois vérifier toute les 5 minutes! S'exclama la méchante reine d'un ton froid qui fît frissonner les personnes dans la pièce sauf Jay, Mal et Carlos. »Evie était en panique sur le canapé. Elle a besoin de sortir et de s'éloigner de sa mère.

 **Mal: C'est ça! Et s'il te plaît pendant que tu es, vois si tu arrives à localiser la baguette.**

 **Evie: Pas de soucis. Par ici!**

Puis l'écran redevient noir. Tout le monde se leva, Evie se dépêcha de s'éloigner en voyant sa mère se dirigeait vers elle.

«- Evie vient là! Dit sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Laisse là! S'exclama Blanche-Neige.

\- C'est ma fille! Je fais ce que je veux!

\- C'est aussi ma sœur!

\- Belle-sœur!

\- Je la considèrent comme ma sœur!

\- Retourner à vos place! La suite du film arrive. Dit la voix de la jeune fille. »

* * *

Voilà une suite! dite moi ce que vous en penser.


End file.
